Talk:Borg language
Designations Why were the designations removed? Jaf 00:19, 21 April 2006 (UTC)Jaf :Because I felt there was no relation at all with respect to the Borg language. I have no problem with including Borg algorithms, based on the fact that language is a form of algorithm. But spatial and species designations have nothing to do with language. Their is simply no relation between the two and language. (you might argue that species also have their language but that was before they were assimilated) -- Q 07:36, 22 April 2006 (UTC) ::Language is means of designation and designation is a language in the sense that it is made up of syntax and semantics. Jaf 11:48, 22 April 2006 (UTC)Jaf :::That would mean that in the other language articles a list of people should be included who spoke the language. As far as I am concerned language articles has only to do with the language itself, written, spoken, history or its composition, not who spoke it or which names are derived from the language itself. (the article name already shows which species use the language) If there are known translations they could be included. (see Klingon language) -- Q 08:45, 23 April 2006 (UTC) ::::I think you are misunderstanding my point. What I am saying is that the Borg's systems of designation are languages of identifing. I'm not trying to address what they identify, just the fact that they are language. Jaf 16:10, 23 April 2006 (UTC)Jaf ::::::theres a hypothesis called 'saphir-whorf' which ive always found relevant to Trek's prime directive, and briefly touches on the naming of things. to quote from a wiki: "hypothesis argues that the nature of a particular language influences the habitual thought of its speakers. Different patterns of language yield different patterns of thought. This idea challenges the possibility of representing the world perfectly with language, because it acknowledges that the mechanisms of any language affect its users. The hypothesis emerged in many formulations, some weak and some strong." Harry Kim Is Harry the only non-Borg we've seen working with this language? Jaf 00:11, 23 April 2006 (UTC)Jaf :As far as I know, yes. -- Q 08:45, 23 April 2006 (UTC) Pronunciation? Should it be mentioned that the Borg Tend to say Multi digit numbers as individual Numbers example Unimatrix 424 Grid 116 is spoken as Unimatrix Four Two Four Grid One One Six Not Four hundred twenty four. It dose seem to occur more often then not – Alexlyoko13 19:23, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Image removed from article Reason: image has been uncited since 2007, now tagged as "not to be used". Should be replaced with a screenshot, or problems of the image resolved first. -- Cid Highwind 12:41, January 16, 2012 (UTC) PNA cite After having read the article again, I think there is an abundance of speculation and also other article problems (so this borders on a generic "PNA"). I chose in case some of that really is from the shows without speculation: ;First sentence: The Borg knowing other languages doesn't make those other languages "Borg language" - so that sentence is out of place here. ;Bolded "alphanumeric code": if this is a proper title (cite?), let's move the page to that location. ;"is the written language of the Borg"/"language consisted of circular symbols"/...: is it, really? Possibly, "alphanumeric code" is just an alphabet used to represent "Borg language" under specific circumstances, just like "English language" can be represented by a latin font, Braille or ASCII code. There is no 1:1 connection between languages and fonts/codes... ;"it was written in many different directions": Could some of them perhaps be just a different alignment, not a different writing direction? -- Cid Highwind 15:08, January 16, 2012 (UTC)